What Happens In The Rain
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Axel was the pyromaniac. How could he possibly enjoy rain? Perhaps little Demyx can explain the answer to us? AkuDemyx. Hinted ZexionxRoxas To An-chan, just because I love her.


**A/N: Number 29 people! I'm proud of this fact. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now (since the middle of summer) but haven't really gotten to it until today. So I wrote this while being slightly damp from a shower that my mother and I got caught in while taking our pup for a walk. I started dancing and twirling and just felt happy after a long, horrible, harsh, sat-upon day. So, I hope you don't mind the choppiness of it all. It was slightly (kinda) rushed. I just hope that Fanfic gets better and allows emails to go through again soon. I miss receiving emails. And, erm, if you have time, do you think you co9uld check out Stolen? I really love it, but no one seems to be seeing it as I see it. Maybe the more of you that review, the faster it will be spilled out! XD! **

**!!**

Despite popular belief -and common logic- the pyromaniac just adored the rain. He loved the way his red locks would droop and stick to his face as his clothes did the same to the remainder of his slim body. He loved the chill he felt as the cool liquid pelted his dancing form. The way that each drop seemed to caress him in just a way that made him feel oh-so-special. He adored it all. But the thing he would have to say he loved the most about the rain was the arms that would wrap around him during the heaviest of downpours and the way that the other body would flow with his as they danced. And did they dance! It was as though the world was smiling just on the two as they twirled and spun and hopped and leaped and held each other close.

But the reason above all others that Axel liked rain was because it reminded him of Demyx whenever the blonde was away. He would feel that water dripping over him and think of the way that Demyx knew just where to place his hands to make him feel so appreciated. The way that it pooled around him from the heavens was a reminder of the way that the blonde's clothes tended to drape around him during their secret visits that weren't so secret.

Demyx loved the rain as well. But of course, an onlooker would say. His element _is_ water and so he _must_ love rain. But that isn't the reason rain is his third passion -following that pyromaniac and his lovely sitar. No, he couldn't possibly love the rain more then his music and lover that was once just a friend. But oh how he loved to dance in that liquid with his blonde Mohawk/mullet sticking to his scalp as he moved, effortlessly, through the twilight of the heavy clouds above.

"Demyx."

His breath a sigh, Axel took the blonde's hand in his, twisting it so the younger boy twirled into his awaiting arms, pressing his back against the red-head's toned chest. Axel smirked as he felt Demyx's breath hitch in his throat as the elder boy brought his lips to the shell of the younger's ear.

"A-Axel..."

"Guess what!"

Demyx stood for a moment, letting the rain drip over and between them, their hearts speeding at the feeling of their two loves at the same time. Finally, the blonde glanced around at the taller boy. Axel smirked that devilish smirk once more and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Demyx gasped lightly, his eyes widening in shock. Not once had they dared to do this in front of the peeping eyes of would-be friends. But who knew who was watching their dance today? Roxas perhaps? Or maybe Zexion? Did it truly matter? They were alone in their own little world that was melting away with the sodden droplets.

"I love you, Demyx."

"You know I love you back."

"You are better then the rain. Got it memorized?"

Demyx gave a short sigh of contented laughter before he was pulled back to Axel's awaiting lips.

Somewhere in the bushes near-by, a blonde boy and a book-worm glanced at each other, smiles spreading across their faces.

"Well, at least now we don't have to pretend we haven't heard."

"But, aren't you the least bit hurt that Axel chose Demyx over you?"

"Are you?"

Zexion gave a slight smirk, a bizarre amount of emotion for the slate-haired man. "Not really. I'm happier knowing that he is."

Roxas pouted. "I would rather be out there right now."

"Ever consider someone other then number eight?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"Wait .. What's that supposed to mean?! Zexion! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

Zexion winked as he strode away, heading to his own little corner of the expansive library that only he really ever stayed at. Roxas sighed, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets as he followed, not wanting to invade the happy couples privacy any more then he already had.

--

END

--

**A/N: Well, how was it? Hehe. That was my random splurge for the week. I hope you enjoyed it. Think I should have what happens behind closed doors or do you want me to just let you leave it to your imagination? Tell me your thoughts and any improvements/suggestions you may have! Love you! Hope fanfic comes back up with their alerter emails. I'm missing out on review replies. And private messages! O.o wow. Anyway, love you! **

**I like it dark and low, you know.**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
